This invention relates generally to roadway resurfacing apparatus, and more particularly to new and improved asphalt concrete recycling methods and apparatus for rejuvenation of old roadway surfaces. Accordingly, this invention deals with substantial improvements in the forming and handling of rejuvenated roadway surfaces during road repaving operations.
Road resurfacing apparatus, in general, as set forth in Cutler U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,042, provides means for quickly and inexpensively resurfacing roadways made of asphalt-concrete material. The size of the apparatus disclosed therein is on the order of about eight to ten feet wide and approximately forty to fifty feet long and is intended to move along the roadway at a slow rate of speed so that during a single continuous pass, the old road surface is excavated and combined with additional hot mix to form a new road surface. During the conversion of the old road surface to the new road surface, new asphalt concrete mixtures are required to be added to excavated material. This is to compensate for missing material as a result of pot holes in the road and to provide a thicker road surface.
A specific problem with prior art road resurfacing apparatus is that the leading edge of the leveling screed is subjected to a relatively high degree of wear. In many cases the upwardly turned leading edge of the screed wears through, thereby allowing the hot mix of asphalt concrete to enter the interior of the screed. When this happens the new road surface is not leveled and compacted properly and the screed must be replaced. Therefore, the road resurfacing operation must stop for a relatively long period of time while the entire screed is replaced.